Unfaithful?
by xxxbrowneyedgirlxxx5725
Summary: Dana and Terry finally have a 100% honest relationship ever since he told her the truth. Lately though Dana has noticed a blonde girl she has never met hanging around school, and Terry is disappearing more than he normally does. Does the mysterious blonde girl have something to do with it? Is something going on between her and Terry? Or is it all in Dana's head.


**AN: Ok guys I initially wrote and uploaded this story under another pen name, but i have taken it down. I have decided to rewrite and re-upload it under my new pen name because I didn't like the way i had written the first time. If you've read it before and are rereading it let me know what you think of the new version. If you are reading it for the first time just let me know what you think. **

**Also I reedited it because I got a review saying it was hard to read the way I had it and could I edit it like this...I had to write I don't know how many short stories for school plus i took Journalism and creative writing all four years of high school so the way it is edited looks totally sloppy to me and I don't like it but if it helps all of you read it better than I'll do it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Warner Brothers and the creators of Batman Beyond.**

**Unfaithful?**

**A Batman Beyond Story**

"Max!" Dana Tan screamed.

"What's up Dana?" Max answered.

"Where's Terry?" Dana asked. "Not sure," Max said, "thought he was with you."

"Ughh!' Dana yelled. Suddenly they saw Terry standing outside on the school steps talking to a blonde girl.

"Who's she?" Dana questioned looking at Max.

"Don't know, you'll have to ask Terry," Max shrugged.

"Hey babe," Terry said as he walked up to the girls.

"Terry, who was that?" Dana asked him.

"Nobody Danes," Terry said.

"A random blonde I've never met before talking to my boyfriend is somebody to me," Dana said frustratingly.

"Dana it doesn't matter who she is," Terry huffed grabbing her hand. Dana yanked her hand away and walked off.

"Dana! Dana wait!" Terry shouted while running after her. When he finally caught up to her he noticed that she was crying.

"It matters to me who she is, so why won't you tell me?" Dana cried.

"Dana, it doesn't matter who she is because I am not cheating on you." he whispered as he hugged her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he answered squeezing her tighter.

Suddenly the bell rang snapping Dana out of her nap. Good thing it was study hall. She had had the same dream for a week since it actually happened. She had also noticed the blonde hanging around outside between classes and Terry had been disappearing a lot more than usual. She already knew he was Batman. It had been the condition on them getting back together. She was tired of all the secrets and lies. If he wanted to be with her, he had to tell her the truth. Normally he didn't start working until eight though, so where was he?

As Dana walked down the hall she saw Max, Terry's best friend. "Hey Max, have you seen Terry?" Dana asked.

"Nope, sorry Dana," Max answered.

"Oh, thanks anyway," she said walking off looking like she was going to cry. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was go…"she trailed off when she noticed who she had bumped into. There was Terry only it was his disheveled appearance and the hickey on his neck that made her stop. Maybe having that dream every night for a week was a sign. Maybe he had cheated on her with the blonde all along. All that she knew was that he had a hickey that she hadn't given him. Which meant he was hiding something. He took one look at her and knew something was wrong.

"Dana what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"Nothing, I was just looking for," she paused, "uh Max, yea I was looking for Max."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yea," she said.

"Ok, if you're sure," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"See you after school Danes, I love you."

"Yea, after school. Love you too," she said walking back the way she came.

Three periods later in biology class Terry was sitting next to his lab partner Chelsea, Dana's best friend, and she seemed to be pissed at him. Dana had told her everything the period before, so she was mad at Terry for hurting Dana like that. Terry didn't know what was wrong with Dana or Chelsea, so he asked Max, who was Dana's lab partner, to talk to her for him.

"Come on Max," he pleaded, "you're her lab partner, and she said she was looking for you when I ran into her this morning."

"Fine!" Max said very annoyed. "Hey Dana," Max said as she sat down next to the girl.

"Oh, hey Max," Dana said looking at the girl beside her.

"You ok? Terry thinks you're upset with him," Max questioned.

"I am, but you can't tell him why," Dana told her.

"Alright," Max answered.

"You see that hickey on his neck?" Dana asked.

Max glanced back at Terry, "Yea, so?"

"Well, I didn't give it to him," Dana whispered.

"What!" Max asked shocked.

"Yep, I think it was that girl we saw him with last week. I keep seeing her hanging around outside and he keeps disappearing a lot more than he normally does. So you can't tell him why because I want him to admit it to me," Dana told her.

"I promise Dana if I find anything out I'll tell you," Max said.

"Thanks Max," Dana said as they hugged, "You can tell him I'm upset with him though." The two girls turned back to their lab and finished right as the bell rang.

` Max walked over to Terry and told him what Dana said. "Why's she upset with me?" he asked her.

"I promised I wouldn't tell you. She wants you to figure it out for yourself." Max told him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Terry asked agitated.

"By sitting down and actually talking to her," Max said walking to her car.

He turned and saw Dana walking up to him. "Hey," he said kissing her.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"Danes, please tell me what I did?" he asked noticing that she was staring at his neck.

"Are you really going to stand there and act like you don't know why I'm mad?" she asked him incredulously. "Or did you just not realize you have a hickey on your neck?"

Terry's eyes widened "No, she wasn't supposed to find out," he thought.

"I knew it!" Dana screamed in her mind as she walked off to her car crying.

"You're too pretty to be crying," Terry whispered to her as he reached her car, grateful that she hadn't left yet.

"Go away," she cried.

"Dana please, let me explain," he pleaded.

"What's there to explain?" Dana asked, "I trusted you and you lied to and cheated on me."

"Dana, it's a long story. If you're willing to listen I'll tell you." Terry said wrapping his arms around her.

"Fine," she said leaning into his arms.

"Do you remember a couple of months ago when you broke up with me?" he asked. She just nodded.

"Well I was upset and mad. Melanie was there and one thing led to another to another. Then you wanted to get back together and I ended it with her. She understood and we stayed friends. We've hung out so much lately because she has a bad home life and just needed someone to talk to." He said, "She had a really bad fight with her parents this morning so she called me. I went to talk to her and things got out of hand which is when I stopped it. I told her it was a mistake and it couldn't happen again because I was with you."

"You should have just told me Terry. I would have understood, I love you," she sniffed.

He hugged her tight. "How about we get out of here?" he smiled at her.

"Sure," she said as they got into her car.

"You want to hang out tonight?" he asked as he walked her to her door.

"Yea, it's Friday. I can hang out all I want, Daddy is out-of-town for two more weeks." she told him.

"Good, Mom and Matt are going to Gram's for two weeks too. Why don't you stay at my place until your dad gets back? I'd feel a lot better." he told her.

"Ok let me pack some stuff and we can go," she said going upstairs to her room. They packed some of her stuff and headed to Terry's apartment building.

"So, movies, pizza, couch, and of course me?" he asked smirking at her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she giggled, "Until Mr. Wayne calls you of course."

At around midnight Melanie Walker knocked on Terry's front door. At the sound of the knock Terry jolted awake from where he and Dana had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked at the time and was surprised that Bruce hadn't called yet. He got up to answer the door wondering who it could be this late. "Hey Mel, what are you doing here?" he asked after he had opened the door.

"I couldn't stop thinking about this morning. I know you said it was a mistake, but I know if you just gave us a chance," she started but he cut her off.

"Mel, you can come and talk to me any time that you need to, but only as friends. I told you I'm in love with Dana and I want to be with her." he said to her.

"But Terry," she began but he interrupted her again.

"Melanie I'm sorry but I just want to be friends." He explained to her softly.

"Ok," she sniffed wiping tears from her eyes, "I'll talk to you later." He slowly shut the door as he watched her walk away.

He turned around as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked down at Dana smiling up at him. "I'm sorry you had to hurt her feelings. I know how hard that was for you," she told him.

"Yea, but it was better than leading her on. There's only one girl for me, I love you Dana," he said hugging her to him and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Terry," she said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Now let's get to bed." She took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

**AN:Again i edited it like this because someone said it would be easier to read but I still think it looks sloppy. Obviously this is alternate universe, first off Dana doesn't find out he is Batman in Batman Beyond you don't find out she knows until the Justice League Unlimited episode. Second off obviously Melanie doesn't live with her parents. I just feel like if placed in that situation if Melanie honestly needed someone to talk to then Terry wouldn't turn her away because he isn't that type of guy.  
**


End file.
